


chicken soup and feverish kisses

by MsFluorescent



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot, Real Life, Romantic Comedy, Sort Of, domestic!kyungchul, heechul is sick, kyunghoon's mom is the real mvp, lapslock, panicked kyunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: heechul is sick and kyunghoon is panicking.





	chicken soup and feverish kisses

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @chulierella️ for the idea for this fic. a fantastic writer, check out their writing on ao3 ♡

kyunghoon feels like shit.

 

heechul was bedridden with some really bad flu and kyunghoon didn’t know what in all hell he should do.

 

this was the first time since they had moved out together that heechul had gotten sick and kyunghoon was completely inexperienced. he already wasn’t good at taking care of himself, much less anyone else.

 

in a near panic, he wracks his brain, trying to recall all the moments his mom had taken care of him when he was sick. _towel first. to keep the fever down._

 

kyunghoon rushes to where they kept the towels, hastily grabbing one and dashing to the sink. _wait, was it cold or hot? shit, obviously cold._ “dumbass,” he mutters to himself. he decides grabbing a bowl and filling it with cold water and ice would be better than going back and forth to rewet the towel and so that’s what he does, sighing in some semblance of relief that his brain still worked.

 

he walks as fast as he can into his and heechul’s shared room, hoping against hope that he doesn’t drop the bowl. heechul is curled up in the sheets and has them pulled all the way up to under his neck. there are sweat droplets dotting his forehead and his eyes are closed, but shut tight, as if he is in pain.

 

“hyung, hyung, i’m here.” kyunghoon soaks the towel in the freezing water and wrings it out, ignoring the numbing cold. he gently folds it and places it on top of heechul’s head after dabbing at the sweat. “are you in pain hyung? do you need anything else? shit, should i get medicine? i should get medicine!”

 

kyunghoon springs to his feet again and heads to their bathroom, trying with all his might not to fling open the cabinet door and scatter everything inside. they didn’t have a lot to choose from but even among the two bottles he had no clue which he should use.

 

he picks the one that says it’s supposed to cure fever and flu and returns to heechul’s side after fetching a glass of water. “here hyung, you should take this. it’s supposed to help you feel better.” heechul opens his eyes slightly, struggling to sit up.

 

kyunghoon basically lunges to assist him, propping him up gently and just enough for him to swallow the pill and wash it down with a bit of water, albeit with some difficulty. immediately after, heechul sinks back down into the bed, shivering involuntarily. kyunghoon brings the blanket back up to his neck and watches his boyfriend wiggle lethargically in an attempt to get comfortable.

 

suddenly, it dawns on him. _he’ll need food._ but dammit, there are no ingredients for him to attempt to cook anything but the thought of leaving heechul, even just to make a quick run to the grocery store, leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

it’s taking all his willpower not to flip out again; he has to be strong for heechul. he grabs his boyfriend’s hand as he thinks, almost flinching at the heat that emanates from the older. and then, a light bulb goes off in his head.

 

his mom. it was pretty late and she might not be happy, but she was kyunghoon’s only hope right now. he really didn’t want to accidentally let his boyfriend die because he didn’t know how to deal with a measly fever.

 

with oddly shaking hands, he selects his mom from his list of contacts, leg bouncing up and down anxiously as he waits through the ringing that seems to go on for eternity. finally, the ringing cuts off and his mom’s voice rings through the speaker, sounding to kyunghoon just as heavenly as a chorus of goddamn angels.

 

“kyunghoon-ah? it’s late, what’s wrong?” sleepy though her voice was, his mom didn’t sound angry, but still, he felt bad, hoping he hadn’t woken her up.

 

“i’m sorry mom, but can you please come here? heechul-hyung is sick and i can’t cook anything for him right now nor can i leave to get any groceries. plus,” he swallows, finding his next words with difficulty. “i don’t really know what i’m supposed to cook.”

 

there’s some rustling on the other end before his mom’s voice crackles back in. “i’m on my way, just relax kyunghoon-ah. heechul will be fine.” kyunghoon wants to cry but he holds it back, forcing the lump in his throat back down.

 

“thank you mom, thank you.”  
“shh, just take good care of heechul until i get there and make sure you’re trying to keep his fever down.” kyunghoon nods in response, not even thinking about the fact that his mom can’t see it.

 

when his mom has hung up, kyunghoon drags a chair over to heechul’s side, removing the towel and re-dipping it in the water. he’s in the middle of wringing it as best as he can before he feels clammy fingers on his wrist.

 

he snaps his attention to heechul, whose eyes are still closed though it doesn’t seem to be in sleep. kyunghoon places the towel back on heechul’s forehead, unable to keep his voice from trembling as he says, “hi, hyung. my mom’s on her way with some food so you’ll feel better, i promise.”

 

a ghost of a smile appears on heechul’s lips. “thank you hoon, you’re the best nurse.” his voice is scratchy and he grimaces as he talks, as if it hurts, but kyunghoon is thankful he’s talking again. he’s so overwhelmed with relief that heechul is talking again that he leans forward and peppers tiny kisses on his hyung’s face, uncaring of the retributions that might have.

 

heechul shakes his head weakly, trying to move his face away. “you’re gonna get sick too hoonie, don’t kiss me.”

 

“shh, no i won’t.” kyunghoon doesn’t listen, continuing to press kisses despite heechul’s protests, ignoring the heat that he feels against his lips.

 

at that moment there’s a knock on the door and kyunghoon jumps up to answer it, making sure to let heechul know that he’ll be right back. his mom is on the other side of the door, a crockpot in her hands, looking more beautiful than he’s ever seen her.

 

seeing her there with whatever magical food she has in her hands is enough to make him tear up, the stress of the day getting to him. still, now is not the time to cry so he swipes a hand across his eyes and ushers his mom in, thanking her the whole way.

 

“oh stop it, kyunghoon-ah. heechul is now just as much my son as you are so this is the least i can do.” she pats him softly, planting a chaste kiss before helping herself to their kitchen. with a prepared efficiency, she has a bowl out and a nice, steaming bowl of chicken soup ready in record time which she then takes to heechul, kyunghoon nervously following in on her heels.

 

“heechul-ah, i have some soup here. are you okay to eat?” kyunghoon’s mom’s voice is soft and sweet, spreading over the room like a thin layer of honey, comfortable and soothing. heechul cracks his eyes open and upon seeing kyunghoon’s mom tries to get up as fast as he can to greet her, but is stopped by her clicking her tongue in disapproval.

 

“don’t you dare try and get up in that state, young man. just relax, it’s alright. kyunghoon-ah, don’t just stand there, help your boyfriend up.” kyunghoon snaps to attention and nods, rushing hastily to heechul’s side. he takes the bowl from his mom and dips the spoon in, blowing softly on the food so it’s not too hot.

 

heechul is awkward, he can tell. even in his illness, kyunghoon knows heechul’s not too comfortable with kyunghoon’s mom having to take care of him. kyunghoon feeds him a spoonful of soup, watching as heechul swallows it before dipping the spoon in again. heechul bows his head as best as he can to kyunghoon’s mom.

 

“thank you very much for the food.”  
“there is no need to thank me. just get better for kyunghoon’s sake.” she smiles at the two boys before kissing both of them on the top of their heads. “well, my job is done here. good night boys, once you’re done eating, both of you get some sleep. i’ll check in again tomorrow to see how you’re doing.”

 

the two bid their goodbyes, thanking her again for the help. once the front door clicks shut, kyunghoon goes back to heechul, picking up where he left off in feeding him. there’s silence between the two save for kyunghoon blowing on the spoon to cool it.

 

heechul breaks it first. “thank you hoon. you know, it’s not too bad that i’m sick because i got to have you take care of me.” despite his state, a teasing grin appears on heechul’s pretty face and kyunghoon rolls his eyes but he can feel them welling up.

 

“if you can make jokes, you must be okay enough to feed yourself then.” he retorts, pretending to place the bowl and spoon down, drawing a “i’m sorry hoonie, i’m kidding, please keep feeding me.”

 

kyunghoon can’t keep the fond smile from his face as he picks up the utensil again, kissing heechul quickly. now that the stress has disappeared, he can just relax and take care of his hyung. even if heechul hadn’t asked, kyunghoon still would have kept feeding him, kept taking care of him.

 

he’d do anything for heechul.

 

once the bowl is finished and heechul is sated and his skin no longer burns to the touch, kyunghoon puts away the crock pot for later, in case they’ll need it, and climbs into bed with heechul after changing the towel one more time.

 

“you’ll get sick too,” heechul mutters, half-asleep and with no energy to actually try and push kyunghoon off. not that kyunghoon would move, he’s too nervous of anything happening to sleep apart from heechul. “it’s okay hyung, i’ll just turn the other way. good night, chul. i love you.”

 

there’s a soft chuckle from heechul at kyunghoon’s petulant statement, learning by now that there’s nothing he can do to change the younger’s mind. “good night hoonie, i love you too. thank you.”

* * *

the sun’s rays filter through the thin curtain in the room, gently coaxing both boys to varying degrees of wakefulness.

 

heechul wakes first, peeling the cloth from his forehead, feeling significantly better. “kyunghoon-ah? hoon?” he pokes at the bundle next to him, watching as the other shuffles in his sleep. he decides he’ll let kyunghoon sleep a bit more and is about to get up and do his morning routine, now that he feels not so much like shit, before he hears a small cough; tiny, almost as if someone was trying not to make it known.

 

“hoon. kyunghoon." no answer. "min kyunghoon.” at his change of tone, the bundle flinches, and the cover is brought slowly down revealing kyunghoon’s face, red, runny, and sheepish. “hi hyung.” his attempt at a smile is broken by the cough that follows and at heechul’s stern face and the contrasting gleam in his eye, kyunghoon _knows_ that he’s not going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's short again lol i did this in like two hours
> 
> don't worry, i have some longer ones coming out in a bit so please do look forward to those~


End file.
